1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying machine adapted to copy images of two or more originals on a single sheet of paper.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, digital copying machines have been known that are capable of laying out images of two or more originals of a same size in an image memory to print them on a single sheet of paper.
The above mentioned conventional copying machines, however, unable to lay out images of the two or more originals that are different in size from each other in the image memory for printing.
In addition, orientation of the original may be portrait as shown in FIG. 51A or landscape as shown in FIG. 51B. To print the images of such originals on a single sheet of paper, the orientation of the original images becomes improper when a layout of the images in FIG. 51A is used for the images shown in FIG. 51B.